jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Joestar
|jpname = 静・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = The kanji for Shizuka means "quiet" |stand = Achtung Baby |prisonerno = |horse = |age = Around 6 monthsChapter 316: Picked Up Something Bad! (2) |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender =Female |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Joseph Joestar (Adopted father) Suzi Q (Adopted mother) Holy Kujo(Adopted sister) Jotaro Kujo (Adopted nephew) Josuke Higashikata (Adoptive brother) See: Joestar Family Tree |mangadebut = Chapter 315 Picked Up Something Bad! (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 439 Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart |animedebut = Episode 87 Picked Up Something Bad! |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Shizuka is a baby found on the street in Morioh by Joseph Joestar, who subsequently adopts her. Appearance Shizuka is a female baby. Her face is made visible only when covered by makeup, upon which Joseph and Josuke agree that she is cute. She wears a range of soft, light baby clothing, including a small, bobbled knit cap, and large, dark glasses (designed to hide her invisible eyes). Personality Shizuka is a baby of average temperament. Her Stand activates when she is startled, frightened, or distressed, rendering her invisible. She also dislikes bright lights, as shown when she cried after Rohan used flash on his camera, inadvertently startling her. She seems most comfortable when around Joseph Joestar. Abilities Shizuka's Stand, Achtung Baby, renders her invisible; as well as everything inside a certain sphere around her, when particularly distressed. Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable For unexplained reasons Shizuka was a baby lost in Morioh, probably because of her Stand power Achtung Baby, which can turn herself and her close surroundings invisible. Upon discovering her, Joseph Joestar and Josuke Higashikata are thrown into a wild chase to find her, during which Joseph proves his worthiness to Josuke by slitting his wrist so that his blood would be able to track her location. From then on, Josuke saw his father as more than just any "old man" and instead recognized him as someone willing to place himself in danger for the sake of protecting an innocent life. Shizuka helped Rohan Kishibe when he was attacked by Ken Oyanagi. To win the last rock-paper-scissors match, Rohan used his Heaven's Door on Shizuka to make her force Ken's hand to use rock, allowing him to win the match no matter what Ken decided to choose. She was held hostage by Ken, but Rohan convinced him to let her go in exchange for another rock-paper-scissors match. For the rest of the series, Shizuka remains mostly carried by Joseph, who had adopted her into his family despite risking the wrath of his wife Suzi Q suspecting her to be another illegitimate child of his. Her real parents were never found. Gallery Manga= shizukababy.jpg|Shizuka turning other things aside from herself invisible shizukaface.jpg|Shizuka in the process of having her make-up put on Invisiblebaby.png|Newly clothed Invisiblebabymakeup.png|Joseph over-applies makeup Invisiblebabysunglasses.png|With sunglasses baby.png|Holding up peace signs Baby with stand.png|Shizuka is taken hostage by Boy II Man Baby1.jpg|Sketch of Shizuka |-| Anime= Shizuka too much makeup.png|Joseph over-applies Shizuka's makeup. Crazy D saves Shizuka.png|Saved by Crazy Diamond. Joseph with Shizuka.png|Shizuka with Joseph and Jotaro. Joseph chase.png|Shizuka, held by Joseph in the second opening, chase. Shizuka KeyArt.png|Key art of Shizuka. Trivia * Shizuka's name can also be read as (じょう Jō), which when paired with her adoptive surname would make her name Jō 'Jō'sutā. * Shizuka is one of the only three infant Stand users, joined by Mannish Boy and The Green Baby. * She shares the same name with an acquaintance of Hato Higashikata in JoJolion. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Living Characters